1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information reproducing system for reproducing information, such as images and the like, recorded on a DVD, which has a much greater memory capacity than a CD (Compact Disk), and more specifically to an information reproducing system to be mainly used for display of information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LDP (Laser Disk Player) used for reproducing an LD (Laser Disk) is universally popular. The LD is an optical disc to record reproduction information, such as images, pictures and the like, thereon.
In order to indicate specific positions in reproduction information recorded on the LD, chapter numbers or frame numbers are also recorded on the LD together with picture signals. The LDP performs information retrieval, i.e., the so called chapter search or frame search, based on these numbers. Thus, the LDP can reproduce specific information units (chapters or frames) in accordance with an instruction by the user.
Generally, such an LDP is used for reproducing movies, concerts and so on. However, as the LDP can reproduce images and pictures with sounds, the LDP can be used for display of information in a museum for example. In case that the LDP is used for display of information in a museum, a switch box having selection switches to allow visitors of the museum to select desired information, and a controller for controlling reproduction of the information selected by the switch box are needed in addition to the LDP. Furthermore, the controller has to include a table information to correlate the selection switches of the switch box and the chapter numbers or the frame numbers of the information units. For example, it is assumed that images with respect to seasons, i.e., spring, summer, autumn and winter, are displayed by a combination of the LDP, the switch box and the controller in a museum. In this case, if the visitor depresses one of the selection switches of the switch box to select the desired one season, then the controller obtains the chapter number or the frame number of the information units corresponding to selection switch depressed by the visitor by using the table information, and sends the obtained chapter number or the frame number to the LDP. Then, the LDP reproduces the information units corresponding to the chapter number of the frame number sent from the controller.
Thus, the LDP which is being marketed can be applied for display of information in a museum or the like without modification.
However, as mentioned above, if the LDP is applied for display of information in a museum or the like, it is necessary to add a dedicated controller and further produce table information to correlate selection switches of a switch box and the chapter numbers or the frame numbers of information units. Especially, if contents of display are changed, the reproduction information for the display also changed. Therefore, table information has to be produced each time contents of display are changed. Thus, in view of both software and hardware, structure of the dedicated controller becomes complex and production costs of the dedicated controller becomes high. Consequently, overall, the above mentioned combination of the LDP, the switch box and the dedicated controller is complex in structure, and expensive. Furthermore, in order to set up this system in a museum, a relatively large installation space is needed. This results a lack of usability.